


DoubleTap

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: sideswipe, character: sunstreaker, genre: crack, genre: humor, verse: g1, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> There’s a new arrival, and he’s in competition with Sunstreaker for sexiest Lambo ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DoubleTap

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Utter and complete crack.  
>  **Notes:** I blame Masqueadrift for emailing me the pic below with the following comment: “That’d be an adorable minibot.” I made her name him too. ^_^

**Title:** DoubleTap  
 **‘Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Sunstreaker, Sideswipe  
 **Summary:** There’s a new arrival, and he’s in competition with Sunstreaker for sexiest Lambo ever.  
 **Warning:** Utter and complete crack.  
 **Notes:** I blame kitemasquerade for emailing me the pic below with the following comment: “That’d be an adorable minibot.” I made her name him too. ^_^

 

May I introduce DoubleTap in his too-sexy-for-words, I- _am_ -danger! alt mode:  


**DoubleTap**

 

“What are you staring at?”

Sunstreaker tipped his helm, and stared some more. “I’m not sure. What the frag are you?”

He looked like a miniature Sunstreaker... well, ok, not in the face, and the helm was completely different. The angles of his armor were softer too, more rounded. He was like Sunstreaker, but… chibified.

And Sunstreaker was so killing his twin for supplying that word.

“What the frag do you think I am?”

“My new Sunshine plushie?” Sideswipe replied, snickering. He only laughed harder when Sunstreaker punched him in the arm.

The little mech snorted and rolled his optics. “Name’s DoubleTap. I’m a sniper.”

“You can lift a gun?” Sunstreaker asked.

“I bet it’s the cutest gun to ever exist. _Ever_ ,” Sideswipe chortled.

“I’m _not_ cute! I’m a threat. A highly skilled warrior just like the two of-“ He paused, giving the twins a doubting once-over each. “We’ll just leave it at highly skilled,” DoubleTap said, shaking his little helm.

“Why do you look like a cartoon Lamborghini?” Sunstreaker finally managed.

Sideswipe cackled as DoubleTap huffed, flipped the bird -my they learned quick once they were on Earth- then stomped off, his little feet pitter-patting down the corridor.

“I want one!” Sideswipe chirped, then collapsed in giggles after Sunstreaker punched his arm again. Harder.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
